thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck in the Middleverse with You
"Stuck in the Middleverse with You" is the ninth chapter of The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings. Superman helps the Fantastic Four in repairing the International Space Station. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler is trapped in the Middleverse and meets Forge. Plot While working on his Warp-Ship - dubbed the Krypton - Clark overhears a crisis on the International Space Station and immediately dons his costume. On the ISS, the Fantastic Four (Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm) are there to observe a passing meteor shower that will occur in seven months; however, the station had went through a micro-meteor shower which damaged its main thrusters and ruining the Four's chance to witness the shower. With NASA unable to help the repairs due to their space shuttles are not in any shape to launch on such short notice, the Four are on their own. Suddenly, Superman appears outside of the ISS and signals the stunned Four to be let inside. After being let into the station, Superman explain to them that he had overheard their situation and willingly to help in repairing the damages outside. Superman proceed in repairing the fuel line by using his eye-rays and the thrusters have regain power and stabilizing its orbit. As the Four thanked Superman for his help, Cyclops calls Superman and needing for his assistance at the Institute. The Four decide to come along and help out in return for Superman's generosity. Superman and the Four arrive at the Institute, where Reed Richards is surprised to meet Professor Xavier, who is reveal to be Reed's teacher at Harvard. Rogue explains the situation that Kurt, following a altercation between him and Rogue, has vanished when finding a strange device in a hidden lab at Bayville High. Rogue have brought the device for Reed to examine, which is then learn from him that the device opens a portal to a pocket dimension and deduce that Kurt is in another dimension. Reed concludes that they must fire the device at the exact location where Kurt disappeared to bring him back. The X-Men, Superman, and Four depart for the lab. As they left, Xavier returns to his office to find Mystique waiting for him. Mystique tells him she is not looking for trouble, but to give a word of warning that the X-Men and the "blue X-Man" to staying out of the Brotherhood's business. Xavier states that his students will do what is right, including Superman. But Mystique immediately corrects rgw "blue X-Man" to be Kurt, and demanding that no harm comes to him or from Xavier's ideals. Xavier is confuse for Mystique's concerns for Kurt before quickly realizubg that Kurt is her son. Mystique elaborates that she intend on telling Kurt about this, but cannot get close to or contact him because of Superman's presence. She sees that Kurt is better here at the Institute and wishes to Xavier that her son is out of harm's way. Mystique departs the Institute and leaving Xavier to ponder what he had been told. Meanwhile, Kurt wakes up to find himself in the pocket dimension. He wonder this universe's high school to find Forge, a mutant who had been trapped in the dimension, which he calls it the "Middleverse", since the 1970s. Forge was the one who created the device that brought himself and Kurt to the Middleverse. He had been building another such device in the hopes of escaping, but is built on limited resources and the process is slow going. Fortunately Kurt informs that Rogue had saw him and the likely chance that she and their friends would rescue them. He and Forge runs back to the lab to find in their dimension that Superman, the X-Men and the Four have already arrived. However, they see the Brotherhood are also present and preparing to ambush them. Forge provides Kurt a device that would temporarily teleport him back to their dimension with his powers to warn his friends. The heroes plan in having Superman and the Four go into the Middleverse while the X-Men stay behind to keep the portal open. After Superman and the Four entered the portal, Kurt appears and tries to warn the X-Men but he is shortly sent back to the Middleverse. The X-Men catch on to Kurt's warning and finds the Brotherhood. Quicksilver reveals to them that he had learned from Toad for what he had saw of Kurt's disappearance and planned on using Forge's device to permanently banishing Superman to the Middleverse. The X-Men defends Rogue, who is wielding Forge's device, from the Brotherhood. In the Middleverse, Superman and the Four finds Kurt and Forge. Forge tells that returning back through the portal they came in won't work and that the only way to escape is needing a lot of momentum to overcome its inertia. Forge sees that Superman and Ben Grimm won't have any problem reaching escape momentum while having himself and the others ride on a muscle car built by Forge. They succeed in escaping through the portal. Together, the heroes proceed to beating the Brotherhood and forcing them to retreat. Superman, the X-Men, the Four, and Forge returns to the Institute. Forge decide not to join the Institute and reunite with his mother for his decades long absence. Before the Four leave, they are curious of Superman's range of powers in which Johnny Storm accidentally deduce that he is an alien. The Four are surprised by this and are told of Superman's Kryptonian origins. The Four agreed in keeping Superman's origins a secret. Xavier, personally, later relay the news to Kurt of being Mystique's son. Kurt think through of this breaking discovery. He is console by Clark who tells him that Mystique may not be really evil and that she actually cares for him; she knew what her life involved and wanted something better for Kurt. Kurt is resolve of his troubled feelings and thanks Clark for supporting him. Quotes Johnny Storm: Reed, people need oxygen to survive, right? Reed Richards: (sigh exasperatedly) Yes, Johnny, they do. Johnny Storm: You're sure about that? Reed Richards: I'm positive. Oxygen is essential for survival. Johnny Storm: Hey, I believe you, Reed. But don't tell him that! (gesturing to Superman outside in space) ---- Ben Grimm: Don't pay any attention to Flame-Brain, here, Supes. He's just sore because there's been more hits to your fan-site in one day than there has been to his all this month! ---- Sue Storm: It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Xavier. Reed has told me all about you. Professor Xavier: The pleasure is mine, Doctor. It's certainly a joy to meet the woman who could pull Reed out of his own head long enough to propose! ---- Reed Richards: The opportunity to learn about a mutant as powerful as you doesn't come along every day. Superman: Well, I'm...not exactly a mutant. Johnny Storm: Oh, come on! It's not like you're an alien from a distant galaxy, right? (Superman and the X-Men are in stunned silence) Johnny: (realizing) Wait...I was right? You...are? Ben Grimm: Law of averages, Flame-Brain. Had to happen sooner or later. Continuity *First appearances of the Fantastic Four and Forge. *The meteor shower that will occur in the next several months is a major plot point in "Fated Hour". Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "Middleverse". Category:Last Son, Book One chapters